Twenty Years
by BrokenForTheOrdinary
Summary: Twenty Years, Albus, twenty years have passed since the fall of Voldemort. And it still seems like just yesterday. ADMM. Where everyone is now! R&R please.


_I've tried to stick with what is canon, but threw a little bit of non-canon in there just for fun. And I'm not putting Bill's condition down (you'll figure it out) I just made something funny out of it. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall is the ship to go with, I mean, what's cuter than old people in love? Nothing... nothing at all. So yea, this is ADMM, and if you don't like it flame me. No please, don't! I don't want to burn. Anyway. You know the drill, read and review... I don't own HP, never will... enjoy the story!

* * *

_

"Twenty years, Albus, twenty years have passed since the fall of Voldemort. And yet it all seems like just yesterday." She said, sitting with her back towards an old photo frame. Her face was upturned, light from the full moon sillouteing her elderly features.

"Well, Minerva, time is relative." Minerva McGonagall, smiled, much to her self as the voice coming out of the photo could not see her. "But love, we now have all the time in the world to talk. So do... do talk to me." She turned and faced the old wooden frame. The man in the photo was beaming at her, his crooked nose gleaming behind the glass.

She wondered fror a moment, where to start? So much had happened... so much had changed. But her husband was right, they had all the time in the world. Because he was here, and talking, and smiling, and laughing just as they were twenty one or more years ago. "I guess after the Final Battle, we all realized we could go on with our lives. Having lost no one on our side, save for Gilderoy Lockhart in the Saint Mungo's fire, we all felt considerably happier."

"Not because of Gilderoy's absence from this earth, I hope." Albus quipped. Minerva laughed, a full whole hearted laugh, and yet she chose to ignore an actual answer... she was half afraid she would say yes.

"In the aftermath of victory, Remus proposed to Nymphadora... they were married two weeks later, and now they have two kids, twins, both at Hogwarts in their seventh year. Amazing children, they really are, Albus. And intelligent... oh how intelligent."

She smiled at her memories and took her husband's silence as a key to continue. "Your boy fought for you, and ten years ago he became the youngest Minister of Magic that we've seen. Harry still holds his place firmly, supported by Ron, his minister's aid. I don't know what they would do with each other."

"And speaking of Ron Weasley, he and Hermione were married three years after their graduation, and they now have a lovely boy who will be starting Hogwarts, next year I believe." She looked deeply into the eyes of Albus who was smiling and enjoying listening to the woman he loved.

"About a year after Harry made Minister, they found Severus Snape. Emaciated and hiding in the Dark Forest, he was arrested by aurors... but died before he could face trial for your murder. Suicide, we believe, and it struck us all deeply. Harry, most of all, who had grown to know the kind of life Severus actually led. How much Severus trusted you, and loved you... much like Harry himself."

A single tear ran down Minerva's cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. "He was a good man, Albus."

"Oh do I know." The man in the photo frame answered. "What else has happened love? What about the rest of them?" He was desperate to know where the world had gone in his twenty years of absence, and it showed in his voice.

She laughed. "Fred and George Weasley now own the largest prank shop in Diagon Alley, with a branch in Hogsmede. They've brought their family out of poverty, and now Arthur can have all the "muggle gizzmos" he wants. Ginny, the dear girl, is courting Neville Longbottom and both are working at the Ministry of Magic as aurors. He lived up to his grandmother's expectations during the Final Battle and has never been the same since."

"Luna Lovegood and Charlie Weasley have come back to teach at Hogwarts. Ms. Lovegood is head of Ravenclaw and is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's held the job for ten years straight, and the student's have never been happier. Charlie, on the other hand, is new this year, teaching Care Of Magical Creatures. Hagrid retired last December. He's going to spend time with Madame Max in France, and then he'll start teaching the other giants how to be civil. He's pretty heart set on it, in fact."

Minerva ran a bony hand through her thin silver hair. "Bill and Fleur Weasley have become the latest wizarding music sensation. Now if you turn on your radio, you're likely to hear 'Holy Hobnocks, Fenir Ripped My Face Off.'"

Albus laughed and then grew serious... "What about you? My love, what have you been doing?"

"Living, dear. I've been living. Taking everything day by day." Her voice was growing weary and her eyes were drooping slightly. "I'm so glad you're back, Albus. I'm so glad I can talk to you again!" A tear ran down her cheek and this time she didn't stop it. "I've missed you so, but a photo is not the same. I'm so sorry Albus..." Another tear followed the first. Then another. She was crying now.

"Minerva..."

"I just can't hold you... I can't touch you and know you're really here." Her voice broke and she found something hard to swallow. It was grief.

"Minerva, darling... we'll be together..."

"When... when. I need to know when, dear. I miss you so." She was blubbering, but she hadn't cried in twenty years. Not since the death of her husband.

"Turn around." Albus said quietly.

"What?" Minerva looked up and blinked slowly.

"Turn around love."

The feline animagus stood up, and, obeying her husband's instructions, turned. Then she saw him, standing in his youth and glory. "Albus!" She cried, running with incredible strength towards him.

It made no difference to her that her backdrop had changed, that her body felt renewed and youthful. Her husband caught her in an incredibly forceful, incredibly real embrace, stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears. "I'm here..." He whispered. "I'm here." Albus cradled his wife and they stood there, basking in their love.

All that mattered was that they were together. After all, they had twenty years to catch up on, and an eternity to do so.

* * *

The next day, the top story of The Daily Prophet:

"Headmistress of Hogwarts School passed away yesterday of old age, services to be held Tuesday."

* * *

_Like it, hate it, don't care... just review!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
